Many home owners have intricate landscaping on their property. This landscaping includes trees, bushes, walkways, and the like. The remaining portions of the property are often covered by grass.
Of course, grass must be trimmed from time to time. This task is usually carried out with a lawn mower of some sort. In recent times, the lawn mower is generally powered, either by an internal combustion engine or an electric motor. The lawn mower is either propelled by hand, or self propelled, and can be either a walking mower or a driving mower.
The task of cutting the grass is made more difficult due to the existence of the landscaping of many lawns. The grass must be edged and neatly trimmed adjacent to the landscaping articles and areas in order for the overall effect of the lawn to be fully appreciated. This edging and trimming has been carried out using a variety of tools. These tools have included hand tools, such as shears, or the like. Due to the use of such tools, the task of edging and trimming around landscaped areas has become onerous, and is often neglected--to the detriment of the overall appearance of the lawn.
Because of this problem, the art has included several devices to assist a user in trimming grass around and adjacent to landscaped areas or other lawn areas that may be difficult to reach with a lawnmower. One such device includes a string that is attached to a motor and is driven in a circular path. This string is automatically played out as the device is used, and cuts grass or other such growth as it passes over certain areas.
While successful, these devices require a user to complete two separate operations in order to cut the grass and edge about the landscaped areas of a lawn. This two-step operation, while having an improved efficiency, is still burdensome to many.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gardening accessory that will improve the efficiency of a lawn mowing and edging operation.
However, many lawn mowing operations do not require a concomitant edging operation. In fact, in some instances, an edger may even get in the way of an efficient lawn mowing operation. Still further, all lawns are not identical. Therefore, an edger must have the capability to be adjusted to meet the particular needs of a given situation without a great deal of trouble.
Therefore, not only is there a need to improve the efficiency of a lawn mowing and edging operation, there is also a need for providing a user with an option of moving one or more elements of the device used to perform the task out of the way.